lego_jurassicworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Raptor Squad.PNG Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in Jurassic World. she has a distinctive blue stripe running down her back. '' Background Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction at Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World, sometime before 2015 and was the first ''Velociraptor to be created for the park. She was created with the DNA of the Black-throated monitor lizard, which gave her allowed her scales to reflect an iridescent blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. Out of all the raptors that were to be created following her birth, she was the largest. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. When she was younger, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack, of which Blue was the victor. Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street, where she and her pack had a change of heart and sided with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus rex ''arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen decided to fight her. During the ensuing battle, the ''Indominus threw her off and caused her to be knocked out. While she was unconscious, her remaining two pack mates were overpowered. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World Dinosaurs Category:Physical Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors